


Fast & Fun

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Open For Suggestions - Freeform, Possibly A Lemon, haven't decided yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really have some love for QuickSilver..ya know the one that's still ALIVE!!!...#SorryNotSorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Outfit Link: <http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/200843227/id/CMT-Exg05hGkJhT3FPor4A/size/l.jpg>

((Billie's pov))

 I sat at my desk twirling my pen between my fingers listening to Let the bodies hit the floor by drowning pool. "Psst." Sara said handing me a piece of paper. I unfolded it and it said.  _"Kill Yourself Whore!!! xoxo Mercedes."_ I crumpled it up and shoved it in my pocket. The bell rang and I sighed in relief. It's over this hellish nightmare. I thought to myself. "Don't forget class your research papers on the female reproductive system is due next Friday." Miss Devi said. She's gotta be my favorite out of any teacher in the universe she's actually nice to us and she's a supporter of literally everything and always encourages us to shoot for the stars. I grabbed my bag and ran outside. I waited outside by the fountain for Peter. I've been best friends with him since I was 3 and we moved down here. despite what everyone says about him being an annoying Jackass he's actually pretty cool to hang out with. "Billie bestie!" Mercedes yelled running over to me. Mercedes was a daddy's girl to the extreme and got anything she wanted. She reeked of cheap hair dye and spraytan. "What do you want?" I asked in my normal bitchy tone. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over and hang out today the whole cheer squads coming over and even Kurt Madsen!" She said licking her lips. "Wow Mercedes that sounds amazing 13 girls all sharing one guy can't wait to catch your herpes." I said putting my head phones in. "Please Kurt's twice the man that loser of yours Peter will ever be." She said. "You're right Mercedes he is a loser but he's My loser and if you say one more bad goddamned thing about him I'm gonna slap the orange off ya bitch ass." I spat back. "You aren't gonna do jack shit." She said. "Oh really?" I asked crossing my arms clenching my fists. "Billie!" Peter yelled. "Leave the plastic alone come on." He said waving me over to him. "See you're too much of a chicken shit." She yelled. "Bitch don't think I won't" I Said trying to walk back to her only to have Peter grab my arm and pull me down the side walk. "I don't know why you won't let me drag her nasty ass face threw the gravel just once." I pleaded. "Because you're the good one and your grandma would kill you if you got in trouble." He laughed. "Fine... Hey do you think your mom would care if I came over today. I gotta do a report for Miss Devi and I could use some help that's not Nan or Nell." I said as I skipped about a foot ahead of him. "She won't care she loves you always has because you're a good influence on me..we see how much influence you have on me." He laughed. "Please I could get you to do anything I want whenever I want you Love me." "Pfft." "Don't Pfft me lover boy." I teased as I took off down the road. "Get back here!" He shouted. Before I could protest I was already in his arms and we were already in his driveway. "You dick..This isn't over." I said hopping out of his arms. We walked up the stairs and he unlocked the door. "MOM I'M HOME!!!" He shouted. No response. "I BROUGHT BILLIE!!!" He yelled. "I'M IN THE KITCHEN." She yelled back looking at us threw the kitchen arch way thing. "Hey Momma Maximoff." I waved. "Dinner will be done in about an hour hope you like Nachos." She said. "I love em'."I said as Peter grabbed my hand and walked to the basement door. We weren't in the basement for more than ten minutes before the cops knocked on the door. "Peter I swear boy you're gonna be the death of me." I said laying down on his futon. He laughed and ran up the stairs to talk to the cops. I looked around the room and it's strange to say but I feel more at home here with Peter than I actually do at my house. I got up and walked over to his wall of snacks and grabbed a box of twinkies. I sat the box on the ping pong table and put one in my mouth and started playing mrs pac man. After about and hour or so Peter was back with two plates of Nachos and a two liter of Dr. Pepper. "I beat your score and ate your twinkies." I smiled. "Bitch." He said sitting the Nachos and pop on the ping pong table. "Don't hate me." I said with a nervous smile. I grabbed the foam bat he had from when his mom took away our real bats cause we were beating other kids with em for candy. "You done did a bad deed you must be punished." He said picking up a ping pong paddle. "NOOOO!!" I hopped off my stool and ran behind the futon. "Peter I'm Sorry!" I yelled. I felt a woosh beside me and a paddle slap my ass. "MOTHER FUCKER!!" I screamed as I fell over the futon holding my butt. He sped past and sat in front of me on the bed. "Peter you fucker." I jumped on him pinning him against the mattress. "What did I do?" He smirked. "What did I do. Bitch I have a giant red mark on my ass now because off you." "You need me to kiss it better?" he said with a devilish smile. "You wish sweetheart." I said letting go of his shoulders and sitting on his lower stomach. "Plus you wouldn't have the balls to go threw with it." I smirked. "Would to." he argued. "Prove it." I said crossing my arms. Before I knew what was happening he pressed his lips against mine. I pushed him off and he wiped his mouth. "Told you I would." he smirked. "Wow I um." I stuttered. He chuckled and I sat there blushing like crazy. "Come on Billie don't turn this into something crazy..I'm sorry okay If you didn't want to." He said sitting up and holding my back so I wouldn't fall. "Don't be sorry Peter. I just didn't expect you to actually do it." I said giving him an assuring smile. "Was it bad?" He asked. "No not at all." I said. "So what do you wanna do now?" He asked with a cocky smile. "Okay no we ain't there yet. I wanna watch Mad Max beyond Thunderdome and eat nachos and drink Dr. Pepper till I black out." I said hopping off him. I crawled over to his shelf of movies most of them still had the little security bar in the box. I could feel someone starring at me as I looked on the bottom shelf for the movie. "Peter quit starring at my ass." I said not taking my eyes off the shelf. I heard him groan and I laughed. "All good things come to those who wait." I said popping the movie in the dvd player. I sat beside him and he handed me my plate of Nachos. He put his arm on the back of the couch as we watched the movie. I finished my nachos and put the plate on the floor. I laid my head in his lap holding onto his thigh like a pillow soon falling asleep. I woke up and the movie was over and Peter was asleep with his head thrown back on the couch. I smiled and leaned up kissing his cheek. "Sweet Dreams Lover Boy." I whispered getting up and grabbing my bag. I walked up the stairs and made my way to the door being as quiet as possible so I didn't wake anyone up. I opened the door and ran down the street a bit. "FINALLY!!!!" I screamed dancing around in the rain.


	2. Drunken Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad with titles okay

Outfit Link :<http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/200867303/id/giwYrzs05hGpSWHuNuhFfQ/size/l.jpg>

((Billie's Pov))

"BILLLIIIIIEEE JEEEEAAANNN WAKE UP!!" my little sister Nell yelled. "Can it tater tot it's Saturday and you can make your own cereal." I said rolling away from her. "No I can't but that's not why I woke you up." She said crawling on my bed. "You were at Peter's last night weren't you?" She said wiggling her little eyebrows. "You are 12 how do you know all this?" I asked sitting up. "TV and Those doodles in the back of your notebook. Do you really think he can bend like that?" She asked. By now my face was completely red and I was ready to smack her. "No... Stay out of my Stuff!!" I shouted. "I'll get out after you tell me what you were doing because I swear if he so much as laid a finger on you I'm going to kill him and bury him in the backyard under the rose bush." She threatened. "Wow graphic much but no we didn't 'Do' Anything we just watched mad max and.." "And what you better spill or I'm gonna tell Nan you stole her bottle of strawberry vodka so you and Peter could go get drunk on his roof." "Jesus child I gotta get you a hobby." "Blackmail is my hobby." She said crossing her arms. "We just kissed it was nothing special." I said taking a drink of the flat Dr. Pepper on my nightstand. "Nothing special you've been wanting him to kiss you since you were 13 years old." She practically yelled. "Shut up child Nan might hear you." I said covering her mouth. "Oh please she ain't even here." Nell said. "Oh well come on I'll make you breakfast but I am going to teach you how to cook." I said getting up. "Aren't you gonna put on a shirt?" She asked. "This is my house and my rules so if people don't like it they can leave. Plus this is a really cute bra and I need to do laundry." I said getting up. "Don't look at me like that you always wear dad's old t-shirt and my old gym shorts." I said walking to the kitchen. ""Yeah but I look cute you look super white trash in those sweatpants and ya fancy bra." She teased walking behind me. "You keep talking like that and I won't feed you today." I said grabbing two bowls and the box of Trix. "So your saying all I have to do is pour that colorful cat food in a bowl and pour milk on it?" She asked. "Yes young padawan the milk pouring last step it is." I said in a terrible Yoda impression handing her the bowl. "Unimpressed Yoda is." She said. "Okay watch out we got ourselves a badass over here." I said throwing my hands up. "So what are you gonna do today baby sister?" I asked taking a bite of cereal. "I'm gonna go talk to Jenna at the park. She's paying me 5 bucks every Saturday so I'll keep her secret." She said with a mouthful of cereal. "Sounds good pick me up a box of Twinkies on your way home?" I asked pulling a dollar out of my bra. "Sure." She said taking the bill and shoving it in her pocket. We finished breakfast and I done dishes while she watched MTV. We soon heard the sounds of police sirens and I groaned. "Your boyfriend got in trouble...again." Nell yelled. "Yup I know." I said grabbing my jacket and walking outside. I sat on the steps and watched as Peter's mom said the same thing she normally does when he gets himself in trouble. But to my surprise he was out there this time. He was in his boxers and socks, his hair was a mess and he had his normal morning bitchface. I waited till the officers left and I walked over to them. "What Did You Do this time?" I asked grabbing his shoulders. "You're cute when you're mad." He said in a drunken slur placing his hands on my hips pulling me closer to him. His breath was nothing but beer and taco bell. "Peter.." I said my voice full of anger an worry. "Yes?" He leaned closer to my face. "You gotta get inside I'll talk to you once you sober up." I said grabbing his hand and walking him threw his house. I helped him down the basement stairs and sat him on his bed. "Damn all you had to do was ask." He smirked slamming his lips against mine. "Peter!" I Yelled trying to push him off of me. "What I thought you wanted this?" He said getting angry. "Maybe but not like this" I said pushing him off me. "Fine I don't need you I could probably just get Mercedes to sleep with me she wouldn't be as fucking uptight as you!" He yelled. He may just be saying whatever but it hurts like a lot. "Fuck you!" I yelled running up the stairs. I slammed his door and ran outside straight to my house. "You okay?" Nell asked. "No!" I shouted slamming my bedroom door. I turned on some Rob Zombie and turned the volume on max and began my freak out process. Normally this involved Peter and we'd go to the roof and shoot plates with bb guns but he is not himself today and I'd rather not try to see him. "SIS!!!" Nell Yelled over my music. I turned it down and she walked into my room sitting on my bed. "Talk to me Billie I can't help if you won't talk." She said. "He's being a fucking asshole and I just want to scream and cry and break his fucking face right now. How could he do this to me? He's been with me threw everything Mom and Dad leaving and Sean killing himself, Terra moving out and then fucking emotions got in the damn way." I said punching the wall. I heard my knuckles crack as a giant bruise formed on them. "Calm down it's not the end off the world. He's just a drunk horny teenager and you're a vulnerable crazy teenager just distract yourself from the 'pain'." She explained. "Yeah..Yeah you're right." I said dusting the sheet rock off my hand. "I'd love to help you but I have to get ready for my meeting I'll be back later." She said walking to her room. I looked around my room and I started cleaning. It was distracting me and ya know benefiting me at the same time. By the time Nell got home I had cleaned the entire house and Peter had called about twenty-seven times. "Woah..." She said as she looked around the house. "I don't think I've ever seen this place so clean in my entire life." She said walking around the house. "You told me to distract myself and I did by the way I made cookies and done all the laundry." I said wiping sweat off my forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's boring and short I promise I'll do better next time.  
> ~Nonsense


	3. Fashionably Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a Falling in reverse mood right now.

Outfit Link: <http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/200465262/id/-JjvnUIw5hGAqlPSO4xqOQ/size/l.jpg> yes her hair is still rainbow I just likked the way the weird braidy thing looked.

((Billie's pov))

It's been a couple of days since Peter's drunk incident. He's called about a bajillion more times but I told him it was okay I know it was just him being drunk him. But he says he doesn't believe me. I was making Nell a bowl of cereal when I heard a knock at the door. "Nell get the door!!" I shouted. "What do you want?" She said in a hateful voice. "I just wanna talk to Billie." Peter said. "She doesn't want to-" "Peter I'm in here." I shouted from the kitchen. He darted into the kitchen and sat on the counter. "I'm really sorry about what I said the other day I just-" "Peter I love you but if you don't shut the fuck up about this I'm going to punch you in the face." I said handing Nell her food. "But I just." He protested. I grabbed the collar of his jacket and smashed my lips against his. The kiss lasted for a couple of seconds until Nell made a barfing sound. "Peter I forgive you." I smiled. "Good cause I missed that like crazy." He smirked. I let go of himgently shoving him into the counter. "There's my cocky, klepto, Jackassy, lovable smart mouth."I said grabbing my bag. "Don't forget to lock the door when you leave Nell." I said grabbing Peter's hand and running to the bus stop. "I don't see why you do this I mean I have super speed I could just carry you to school." He said looking up at the sign. "Because it makes me feel normal like an actual girl and not one from perfect lalaland." I said spinning around watching the dress twirl. "Who are you and what did you do with Billie?" He asked. "You used to love when I'd give you a piggy back ride to school." "Peter that was second grade." I laughed. "We're big kids now." I mocked. "Well there's your bus big kid." He said pointing to the vehicle speeding down the road. It stopped and we got on. It was packed. Literally the entire high school was on. 

*TimeSkip*

It was yet again last hour and Mercedes wouldn't shut up about Kurt Madsen. "It's getting quite annoying." Sadie said rubbing her temples. "You have no idea pumpkin." I laughed. "So any plans this weekend?" She asked. "Probably just gonna hang out with Peter like normal." I said. "You've been talking about Peter a lot hear lately. Are you two a ya know." She said wiggling her eyebrows. "No I don't know. What would you call best friends that occasionally make out?" I asked. "YOU MADE OUT WITH HIM!?!?" She screamed. "Sadie shut the fuck up." I said trying to calm her down. "Tell me everything right now or I swear as your best friend you don't make out with I will bring him in here right now and get him to tell me." She threatened. "Fine...It was a normal Friday night and I went over to his house like normal for homework and movie night. Then he had to talk to the cops so I played pac man and ate his twinkie." "You WHAT?" She shouted. "Not like that you pervert I stole a box of twinkies and beat his high score on Mrs. Pac man. Then he chased me around for a bit with a ping pong paddle." "Mmm Kinky." She laughed. I flicked her forehead and she laughed harder. "Then he smacked me on the ass and I tackled him and complained about the red mark on my butt. Then he said 'You need me to kiss it better' with that face of his you know the manipulative sexy face. Then I said he didn't have the balls to kiss me and he did. And we watched mad max and ate Nachos." I explained. "Aww how romantic." She mocked. "I'm coming over next Tuesday because I have to babysit this weekend and my parents have a business thing Monday but I'm coming over and we're talking about this where the plastics can't hear." She declared. "Alright I'll tell Nan to get pizza." I added. The bell rang and I ran outside to see Peter who was being held in detention till four. "Dammit Peter." I said walking down the walk way. "So I heard you're dating Peter?" Mercedes asked. "Well I wouldn't say dating." I said as I walked away from her. "Well you should you're everybody's favorite weird couple." She said. "Woah are you being nice?"  I asked turning around. "Trying. But seriously we all root for you two. We have been since forth grade." She smiled. "Damn that's nice um well thanks I guess bye now I gotta do homework talk to ya later I guess." I said running down the road. I made it to my house and I saw Peter's little sister sitting in the drive way drawing flowers with chalk. "Hey Billie my bother's not here." She said. "Okay. Whatcha doing puddin pop?" I asked sitting beside her. "Drawing. It makes me feel better when I'm sad. Don't tell Peter he'll just get mad and I don't want him to have to go back to Juvi." She said in her adorable 8 year old voice. "I won't tell. But why are you sad?" I asked. "Well there's this boy a bit ahead of me and he teases me. Pulls my hair, calls me names, calls momma and Sissy and bubba names too cause we're diffrent. Normally I tune him out but today he punched me in the stomach and it really hurt." she said. "I'll be right back baby doll I'm gonna go talk to this kid what's his name?" I asked. "Nick Madsen." She said coloring the flower. I hugged her tightly and went to the Madsen's house. I knocked on the door and a little boy I'm assuming was Nick answered the door. "What do you want?" He asked. "I want you to leave Lilly Maximoff ALONE you don't know what she's going threw and I swear if she says that you so much as laid a finger on her I'm going to rip your fucking throat out and eat you're heart. Listened kid I'm half Apache and I ain't above scalping your bitch ass." I said grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Leave me alone you creep you're as weird as the whole Maximoff family put together." He yelled slamming the door. I smiled to myself and walked back to my house today was a good day. I see Lilly is still drawing so I walk over to her.   
Hey Puddin Pop." I say sitting beside her again. "Peter still isn't home." She said. "Well I ain't lookin to talk to him. I came here to tell you that Nick will leave you alone from now on." "Really!?" She squealed "Would I ever lie to my Puddin?" I asked. "Nope." She said hugging me. "Alright you get inside it's getting cold out here." I said kissing her cheek and wiping some chalk off her forehead. "Goodnight Billie." She said picking up the chalk and running up the steps. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it doesn't specify her name in the actual movie BUT I just liked the name Lilly so I inserted it in the story.


	4. GIVE ME YOUR DAMN HAND!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night me: I'm feeling sleepy and cute as a motherfuckin baby duck so let's do this shit.  
> Future me: No you a lying ass motherfucker and it is not a cute baby duck chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> quick question is thrusted a word?  
> Peter: What is a lemon?  
> Nonsense: It's a beautiful thing from the future it's how my people express their love for the greats. Normally in bdsm and non con...So be nice.  
> Peter: The future is weird.  
> Nonsense: It's okay my little silver cupcake.

Outfit Link: <http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/200885745/id/BMzC42c05hGaAmTEFPor4A/size/l.jpg>

((Billie's Pov))

I sat on the futon in Peter's room watching the fresh prince of belair while doodling on my hands and feet while he played pong. "What are you doing?" He asked looking at me. "Doodling..Give me your hand." I demanded. "What no." He said turning back to his game. I got up and walked over to him. "Peter..?" I said wrapping my arms loosely around his neck and standing on my tip toes so I could rest my chin on his shoulder. "No you aren't drawing on me you're gonna draw a penis." He said. "No I won't. I was gonna write something sweet." I said in a fake hurt voice. "What were you gonna write?" He asked taking his eyes off the game for the first time this entire conversation. I moved his hand and sat on the control panel of the machine. "Well I can't decide between property of Billie or Live Fast." I said sweetly. "You're lying. I know you and that sounds nothing like you." He said pressing his forehead to mine and sliding his fingers threw the belt loops of my jeans. "What I can't be sweet?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck. "You can only sometimes. But you and sharpies don't turn out good babe." He laughed. "But I promise...If I don't you get to...Do something above the waist for ten minutes and I keep my bra on without me slapping you." I bargained. "Tempting...Alright deal." He said kissing my nose. I pulled the sharpie out of my pocket and I grabbed his hand. I wrote property of Billie Jean on his Left hand and Live Fast on the sides of his pointer and middle fingers on his right hand. "See I didn't do nothing bad." I said putting the sharpie back in my pocket. I felt a woosh and my bra was gone. "Yeah but I did." He said swirling it in the air like a victory flag. "PETER!" I screamed. "I like it it's cute." He said looking at the white lace pushup bra. "Give it Back!" I demanded. "Hold on I have a question." He said putting the bra on like a hat hooking it at his chin. "Are you wearing anything else cute under those torn up blue jeans?" He smirked. "I don't know you'll have to find out." I said messing with the waistband off the neon green underwear. He raised his eyebrow and had a smirk find it's way upon his face. He zipped closer to me only about an inch away and began trying to unbutton my jeans. "No no no you have to earn it." I said grabbing his hands. He ran up the stairs and locked the door and ran back to me. "You're cute." He said pressing his lips to mine. He licked my bottom lip for entrance and I denied wanting to see what he'd do. He slipped his hand under my shirt and squeezed my boob causing me to yelp. At that time he slipped his tongue in my mouth and began exploring. I bet you anything if he wasn't kissing me right now he'd be smirking. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Peter." I said trying to hold back a moan. "Are you okay did I do something wrong?" He asked worried. "No not at all. I just needed to." I said as I took off my shirt and threw it on the ground. "Woah." He said admiring me. I grabbed his face and continued making out with him. He sat down on he couch (Futon but couch is so much more normal) and I could feel his pants tightening and his bulge growing under me. I stopped and took off his shirt. I began kissing his neck and heard a small moan escape his lips. He laid me down on the couch growing impatient. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked unbuckling his belt. "Yes." I said unbuttoning my jeans and throwing them across the room He quickly removed the remaining clothes from both of us. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he positioned himself between them. "You sure?" He asked. Wow this isn't like him normally he'd be chasing me with a ping pong paddle. He's caring? "Y-Yes." I said between moans. He thrusted into me. I gasped loudly gripping his shoulders and leaving little red lines in his skin. "Shit sorry You okay?" He asked. "Mhm." I said biting my lip trying not be loud so his mom wouldn't come down here. I shifted my hips a bit and nodded. "Keep going." I assured him. He began thrusting into me faster and harder each time causing me to moan loudly. I was getting closer to my climax and I could tell he was too his thrusts were becoming uneven and quicker. "P-Peter." Was the only thing I was able to say before I reached my climax letting out a scream of pleasure. Almost a minute he came inside me. He pulled out and laid beside me in a sweaty sloppy naked cuddle. "I love you Peter Maximoff." I said pecking his lips quickly before laying my head on his arm. "I love you too Billie Raine." He said moving some hair out of my face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so fucking awkward to write like you have no idea unless you've wrote a lemon before. I had to google shit... I just feel dirty and need a shower...  
> Peter: I'll shower with you ;)  
> Nonsense:..Of fire and bleach...A shower of fire and bleach.  
> ((Joke of the chapter))  
> I know this was a short chapter but they don't call him "Quick" Silver for nothing  
> *Ba-Dum-Tsss*

**Author's Note:**

> That was cute...did you like it? Can I fix it in anyway? Any ideas you have or wanna share? I'd love to help. K well see you guys next chapter. Love ya.  
> ~Nonsense


End file.
